This invention relates generally to devices for making pickles and, more particularly, to a rotary pickles making device in which a pickling casing is rotated to agitate a pickling bed of rice-bran paste containing foodstuffs to be pickled.
A pickles making device as described above is useful as it allows a pickling bed to be formed in the pickling casing with rice bran fermented therein with a proper amount of salt and water admixed, and such foodstuffs as vegetables pickled to be embedded in the bed and affected by a fermentation of the paste to be seasoned to a traditional Japanese pickles flavor and taste.